Power Rangers: Spy Ops
Power Rangers: Spy Ops is the sixth series created by Talix now owned by Starlina. It follows three teenagers as they are mysteriously recruited to a high secret organization and turn into spy-like Power Rangers to battle a ruthless empire. Story Venoville is a quiet suburban city where everything seems ordinary. However, when an evil organization known as MagaCorp is starting to corrupt the world with darkness, an elite squad of secret agents from a unit known as Gamma5 recruits an obnoxious guitar player, an shining high school basketball star, an future fashion designer, an outsider who just moved into town and a gifted genius along with their unique personalities and espionage skills to become Power Rangers to defeat MagnaCorp and save the world. Rangers Gamma5 Rangers T.I.T.A.N Rangers Indigo Ranger Allies *Commander Aden - He is the commander of Gamma5 and mentor to the rangers. He is skillful in training Christian, Yasmine, DJ, Ralphie and Mercedes the tricks of spying. He will later join the rangers as the Indigo Ranger. *Dr. Willows - She is the creator of all Gamma5 technical weapons and rides, and she is mostly responsible for the Rangers' arsenal. *Captain Samuel T. Rogers- Commander of the T.I.T.A.N group *Skillz- He is one of Christian's best friends and is the lead drummer in the band, "The Hypnotics". A Bulk-like character. *Bonz - He is another one of Christian's best friends and is the second guitar player for "The Hypnotics". A Skull-like character. *Brooke- She is the most popular girl in school and the head of the cheer leading team. Since day one, she dislikes Mercedes and soon on becoming bitter rivals; she is soon competing against Mercedes for an intern spot for an fashion company. *Laura - She is Yasmine and Mercedes' best friend. She strongly despises Brooke for her rudeness towards Mercedes believing Mercedes is an innocent victim. Arsenal *Gamma Box (A sleek box-like tool that contains several modes) **Gamma Morphers: Rangers' primary mode that has two sub modes. ***Morph mode ***Undercover mode - allow each ranger to change into several different disguises. **Gamma Blades: Gamma Box's second mode that can change into sword-like weapons. **Gamma Tri-blasters: Gamma Box's third mode transforming into laser firers. *Gamma Riders: Ranger's motorcycles *Spy Scopes: Each ranger can access the scopes with while undercover; or in their ranger mode can access the scope from their helmet visor. *Spy Camera: Each ranger contains special cameras while they are undercover. *T.I.T.A.N Morphers: The T.I.T.A.N Rangers' primary tool. *T-Sabers: Each T.I.T.A.N ranger contains a saber corresponding with their color. *Indigo Morpher: Indigo Ranger's primary tool. *Celestial Rod: A powerful weapon which was gained by the Indigo Ranger in the 2-part episode, The Celestial Case *Gamma Battlizer: Red ranger's Battlizer weapon. Dr. Willows mentioned this was her proudest creation. Zords *Gamma Megazord **Eaglezord **Hawkzord **Condorzord **Cranezord **Owlzord *Celestial Megazord **Garudazord **Celestial Rod *Predator Megazord **Falconzod **Vulutrezord *GammaMax Ultrazord **Gamma **Celestial **Predator *T.I.T.A.N Megazord **T-1 zord **T-2 zord **T-3 zord Villains MagnaCorp *Mr. Adrian Toomes/Magnatron-He has a split personality: CEO of one the most corrupted organization in the world and a sick-minded creature living inside of him. **Sally Rune/Sable- She is the secretary of MagnaCorp, yet she reveals her true self as a android warrior known as Sable; she is the second-in-command. She alongside with Trunks battles the rangers constantly. **Troop Victor/Trunks- He is the head security of MagnaCorp, yet his true self is an ape-like creature and is the third-in-command. **Rhaspodin - A sound baron/bounty hunter who tends to reappear a lot and proves to be a equal nuisance to Magnatron. (First appear in Raise the Noise) **Netdrones-are human security guards at MagnaCorp, yet reveal themselves as Magnatron's foot soilders. **Flurions-are the high forced super soldiers in Magnatron's army and is only use in emergencies. Monsters Several of the monsters seen below used human disguises just like Magnatron and his generals, but are soon defeated in their monster form. Their monster forms have a second life resulting in them to grow huge. *Vrag (Spying Out 1-3) *Birdbrain (Watch the Birdie) *Steelbot (Stealing Wheels) *Yurain (Unknown Circumstantial) *Hoopster (Love and Basketball) *Matadron (When in Rome) *Impbot (Mistress of Disguise) *The Rage Brothers (Enter T.I.T.A.N and Dancing with Evil) *Dytox (War of the Rangers 1-2) *Omegus (The Leavers' Dance) *Largo (Summoning Indigo 1-2) *Hackerbot (The Celestrial Case 1-2) *Jasper (Ring Around the World) *Spinrella (Fashion Victimized) *Impostro (Until Proven Guilty) *Praxin (Downward Spiral) *Alpheus (Losing Earth 1-2) *Mad Mastra (The Mad Plan) *Nero (Monster Takeover) *Wadden (History Lesson) *Aris (Chain of Command 1-2) *Toadbot (Respect is Earned) *Golemhead (Desert Warriors) *Spiderbot (Loyalty) *Copperhead (Remember the T.I.T.A.N) *Chessbot (The Checkmate) *Magnabot (Calling All Spies 1) Episodes # Spying Out (1) # Spying Out (2) # Spying Out (3) # Watch The Birdie # Stealing Wheels # Unknown Circumstantial # Love and Basketball # Raise The Noise # When In Rome # Mistress of Disguise # Enter T.I.T.A.N # War of the Rangers (1) # War of the Rangers (2) # Gaining Hope # The Leaver's Dance # Banded Together # Summoning Indigo (1) # Summoning Indigo (2) # The Celestrial Case (1) # The Celestrial Case (2) # Ring Around the World # Fashion Victimized # Dancing with Evil # Until Proven Guilty # Downward Spiral # From Sapphire with Love # Losing Earth (1) # Losing Earth (2) # The Mad Plan # Rise of the Eagle (1) # Rise of the Eagle (2) # The Master Plan # Monster Takeover # History Lesson # Seize from Within # Chain of Command (1) # Chain of Command (2) # Respect is Earned # Desert Warriors # Exit Strategy # Loyalty # Remember the T.I.T.A.N # The Checkmate # The Endgame # Calling All Spies (1) # Calling All Spies (2) See Also Category:Power Rangers Spy Ops Category:Series Category:Starlina PR Series Collection Category:Starlina